A
by Leader Onyx
Summary: Semuanya hilang secepat ku menutup mata, terasa sakit hingga rasa kematian 'pun Tak kupedulikan. Ini kesalahan mereka membiarkanku hidup, aku akan kembali tuk mengantarkan rasa sakit ini(Bad Summary)
Ghoul. Makhluk humanoid serta karnivora bagi Manusia, dengan nyaris tanpa ada celah untuk membedakan antara mereka dengan Manusia. Kecuali, pada tempo tertentu.

Dikatakan jenis seperti mereka sulit atau bahkan tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan makanan yang dikonsumsi oleh Manusia. Selain itu, terdapat semacam alat pertahanan diri bernama Kagune.

Kagune ialah organ berbentuk bilah energi padat dengan kemampuan manipulasi sesuka majikannya. Sangat tajam, dan bahkan belum diketahui ada senjata yang mampu mengatasi'nya.

Hanya Kagune yang bisa melawan kagune. Setidaknya sudah diketahui 4 macam kagune. Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, Bikaku.

Banyaknya kasus pembunuhan, orang hilang, serta penculikan yang diduga kuat sebagai perbuatan dari para Ghoul, memaksa pemerintah Jepang membangun sebuah Badan Penanggulangan Ghoul.

Commission of Counter Ghoul atau disingkat CCG.

Melatih, membangun, serta menghancurkan batasan Manusia adalah tujuan organisasi ini. Guna mengalahkan Ghoul, bahkan jika itu harus menjadi monster sekalipun.

Penampilan para Ghoul Hunter ini agaknya mudah dikenali. Setelan rapi dan koper menjadi tampilan khas. Koper yang selalu mereka jinjing bukan hanya sekedar aksesoris, namun didalamnya terdapat Quinque.

Quinque adalah kagune dari Ghoul yang berhasil mereka bunuh, para peneliti pun berupaya menciptakan suatu senjata dari kagune tersebut.

Ghoul lebih mengenal para investigator ini dengan sebutan merpati. Ya, merpati dengan senjata Quinque.

.

.

.

.

«...The Incisive...»

Disclaimer :: Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul. Asli bukan punya saya!

Genre :: Adventure, Romance(Maybe), Supranatural, dll.

Warning :: hal nista yang terpikirkan oleh kalian

Summary :: Semuanya hilang secepat ku menutup mata, terasa sakit hingga rasa kematian 'pun Tak kupedulikan. Ini kesalahan mereka membiarkanku hidup, aku akan kembali tuk mengantarkan rasa sakit ini(Bad Summary)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kumohon lepaskan kami..."

Sekitar 4 laki-laki dewasa berdiri memutar. Mengelilingi seorang wanita yang mendekap erat anak berusia 4 tahun.

Sedari tadi ia berteriak minta tolong, namun karena dia berada di dalam gang sempit dan tersembunyi antara gelapnya malam membuat tindakan itu sia-sia.

"Aku akan memakan anak itu" salah satu pria itu mendekat, mencoba meraih anak kecil itu untuk disantap terlebih dahulu. "Kemarilah, anak manis! Paman sangat penasaran dengan tekstur daging'mu"

"Kau pikir siapa kau! Akulah yang lebih dulu menemukan mangsa ini, mereka berdua adalah milikku" Kagune merah berjenis Koukaku menghentikan langkah pria tadi, melambai tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak lebih dari pengemis. Kami menemukan dan menggiring dua hewan ternak ini, ini milik kami" salah satu dari dua Ghoul paling kanan menambah keruh suasana.

"Pengemis, huh?" Sang pria pertama hanya berucap penuh misteri.

*Crassh

"KATAKAN HAL ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI, BANGSAAAATT!" tiba-tiba dua Kagune Rinkaku muncul dari pinggang pria pertama. Dia melesat dan menampar Ghoul yang menghinanya dengan Kagune.

Hingga dari kepala itu hanya rahang bawah yang tersisa. Sesaat kemudian, tubuh tanpa kepala itu limbung dan berakhir tragis.

Wanita itu segera menutup mata anaknya, berharap sang anak tidak terguncang melihat kejadian berdarah di depannya.

"Satte..." Mata merah miliknya dengan beringas menatap Ghoul di samping korban pertamanya.

"T-tidak, aku bukan temannya. Kau boleh menyantap mereka sesukamu, aku hanya minta sedikit saja" Dengan panik dia berkilah, mencari aman dengan sebuah sangkalan.

"Jadi..." pria itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada Ghoul yang mengacungkan koukaku di depan wajahnya tadi.

"Mereka milikmu" sebuah senyum kemenangan bertengger. Terlihat hanya dia yang berkuasa disini.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis. Memaki garis takdirnya yang menjadi tragedi, hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya. Jika bisa setidaknya dia saja yang mati.

"K-kalian boleh memakanku, ta-tapi tolong lepaskan anakku" ya, begini lebih baik. Setidaknya dia tidak harus gila melihat buah hatinya ikut mati bersamanya.

"Kaa-san, apa maksudnya dengan dimakan?" Perkataannya begitu polos hingga memancing tawa pria bengis di depannya.

"Itu artinya ibumu yang cantik ini akan kuhabisi, aku akan merebut ibumu untuk kujadikan makan-"

"CUKUP!" Teriak wanita itu, menghentikan celotehan tidak berguna itu.

Terjadi keheningan mendadak. Sampai-sampai suara nafas pun dapat terdengar.

"Sepertinya mangsa kita hari ini memang tidak sabar untuk disantap" Manipulasi kagune itu kembali melambai pelan mendekati targetnya.

"Beringas, bodoh, tidak punya otak..."

Seketika ketiga Ghoul itu tersentak, berbalik mencari asal suara penuh hinaan tadi. Mata crimson mereka bergerak liar kesana kemari.

"Yo!" Seseorang bersetelan rapi tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka. Bersandar pada dinding bangunan pencakar langit yang masih setengah jadi. Bersandar sambil menikmati makanan ringan bernama keripik.

Kehadiran pemuda itu menjadikan mereka sedikit waspada. Bagaimanapun juga, sensor indera seorang Ghoul itu sangat tajam.

Mampu mengelabui kelima indera mereka, benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir.

Hanya terlihat lewat bias lampu setengah tubuhnya dengan bagian lain yang termakan gelap. Beberapa detik tidak ada perang kata antara mereka.

"Seorang anak sebagai makanan pembuka, wanita muda sebagai menu utama, serta pemuda yang mengorbankan dirinya demi menjadi makanan penutup"

Ghoul laknat itu malah tak menghiraukan pancaran berbahaya dari orang misterius itu. Mengalihkan rasa waspada untuk menikmati suasana ini.

*Puk

"Wups...Gomenasai!" Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, perbuatan pemuda itu benar-benar memancing sang Ghoul untuk marah.

Penyebabnya adalah dia melemparkan bungkus snack itu tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Bangsat, aku akan menggerogoti setiap inci dagingmu, menyesap habis darahmu, akan kukeringkan sumsum tulangmu. Hingga tak tersisa apapun darimu" ancaman berbentuk verbal terucap sadis. Mencoba menakuti tamu mereka.

"Wah, ternyata mereka sudah lari. Sayang sekali ya!" Dengan tidak berdosa dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang para Ghoul itu.

Memang sedari tadi aksinya disini untuk mengalihkan perhatian para pemangsa manusia ini, sembari memberikan kode untuk wanita itu untuk melarikan diri.

"KUSSOOOOO!" Baru pertama kali ini dia dipermainkan. Apalagi yang mempermainkan dirinya adalah makhluk dari ras yang menjadi makanannya.

"Bisa kita mulai dari sekarang..." basa-basinya telah selesai, berubah ke dalam topik yang lebih serius.

Sekarang terlihat jelas dari mata spesial Ghoul itu.

Laki-laki pirang berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan kacamata bantu Night-Vision. Di belakang tubuhnya, 7 katana pendek menempel rapi dengan rompi khusus miliknya.

Katana itu memiliki panjang sekitar 80 cm dengan gagang merah. Di gagangnya terdapat garis horizontal sebagai ukiran.

"Apakah kau seorang investigator?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, ya aku adalah seorang investigator-Hei! Jika kalian ingin memberi julukan setidaknya itu sesuatu yang konsisten. Merpati atau Investigator?! Kalian memilih yang mana!" Bahkan pada situasi seperti ini dia masih sempat untuk menuntut sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Yare-yare!"

Kedua tangannya terangkat, meraih semua gagang pedang itu dengan sela-sela jarinya. Secepat kilat dia tarik semua katana itu hingga melayang di udara.

*Tep *Tep *Tep

*Tep *Tep *Tep

*Tep

Secara berurutan satu persatu katana itu jatuh dan mengambil tempat yang mana adalah asing bagi pengguna pedang manapun.

7 pedang itu masing-masing berada di kedua lipatan lengannya, antara bahu dan leher, dia mengapit satu di ketiaknya, Satu berada di sendi lututnya, Lutut kanannya terangkat menahan satu katana di antara pinggulnya.

Dan terakhir dia gigit satu katana tersebut.

3 Ghoul calon lawannya hanya bisa ternganga, tak pernah melihat pose pendekar pedang seperti itu.

"Kakuran Acrobat!" Desis pemuda pirang itu pelan.

"Saa...siapa yang ingin memakan makhluk rendahan ini?"

.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian dengan syarat, kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku"

Bau amis darah tercium sangat menyengat dari tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa cipratan cairan merah itu bahkan mendarat di helai pirangnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang Bajingan dari distrik 13, apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang dia?" Tanyanya pada semua Ghoul itu.

Setelah mengalahkan mereka, pemuda itu menyalib tiga pria itu di dinding bangunan.

Belum ada jawaban.

"Biar kuperjelas, dia bernama Yamori" jelasnya sambil mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Namun masih tak ada jawaban.

"Aku bertanya tentang Jason. Bos Bangsat distrik 13, apa kalian tahu?" Kesabarannya hampir habis. Nyaris saja dia menebas Ghoul di depannya ini.

"Sampai mati'pun kami tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang dia. Investigator bangsat dari CCG sialan sepertimu seharusnya mati saja!" Pengguna tipe Rinkaku itu berucap penuh kebencian.

"Malam ini cuaca cukup bagus, 'kan?"

Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas melukis langit malam. Pemandangan yang dapat menyadarkan setiap orang dari aktivitas.

"Tetapi sangat disayangkan, terpaksa hari ini harus kunodai dengan darah kotor kalian. Semoga Sang Penguasa mengampuniku" Dia menatap langit, masih terhipnotis oleh karya Tuhan itu.

"Selain itu, Kakuran sepertinya juga belum menikmati makan malamnya. Aku masih penasaran, ada berapa Rc sel di Kakuran? Ah, tapi itu tidak penting" ucapnya sambil melirik kumpulan pedangnya. Kemudian dia mendekati mereka sambil mengamit dua pasang pedang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian..." Ucapnya dengan wajah menggelap.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, aku bukan investigator atau merpati CCG..."

"...hanya seorang manusia yang mencari kebenaran dunia ini..." Ia pun sampai tepat di depan mereka.

"Namikaze Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo, Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Beberapa waktu ini entah kenapa saya ingin sekali menulis Crossover TG. Karena hasrat sudah mendesak(?) terpaksa harus saya keluarkan. Kalo nggak nanti Mubazir. Untuk posenya Naruto, lihat aja bee vs sasuke.

Dan untuk Fic Wrath baru setengah jadi. Alasan saya lama update karena ya pastinya dan tentunya adalah Dunia Nyata. Selain itu adalah harus pas, kalo sekiranya pas nulis ada sedikit yang nyeleneh pasti saya ulang-ulang terus.

Ya begitu saja.

Leader Onyx.

OUT!


End file.
